


Rose Filled Lungs

by Archangel_Danger7777



Series: One-Shot Collections [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777
Summary: A/N: Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: One-Shot Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Rose Filled Lungs

A/N: Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He thought it was a chest cold at first, he was coughing every once and a while so he thought nothing of it. After his embolism his doctor came to him in private and told him he needed to have a biopsy because they feared he had developed lung cancer. 

When it came back clean and healthy his entire family could breathe and so could he, his cough went away so Dead would not be taking Buck from the world today. Death: 0-Buck: 5. 

The first time he sawr a Lena and Eddie together he felt a twinge within his chest that grew the more he saw Eddie and Lena together. He turned and walked away coughing and gagging as something dislodged within his chest, the metallic taste filled his mouth and he coughed into his hand. Staring up at him was, a fully formed French Marigold. 

He didn't know what that had ment until he was coughing up another one when he saw Eddie and Lena with Christopher at the park on social media. Looking it up, he reliazed it ment jealousy. He was jealous of Lena, not only had she claimed his spot at work but she was replacing Buck. He fully realized that he was jealous because he was in love with Eddie.

After the argument in the Grocery Store, Buck sat in his car coughing and gagging on the newly free flower that had dislodged himself, sitting in the palm and all over his lap were Citron flowers. When he went back to work and Eddie ignored him, they continued to fill his lungs and he spent any chance he cough coughing them up in the restrooms. 

When he and Eddie fixed their bond, and hugged it out, hung out more. He coughed up the beautiful white flowers, snow drops, and the softer petals of the dog-rose. Hope, pain and pleasure of the body. When the snow jobs had made an appearance, May had been with him. She stared in horror as soft white flowers covered her brothers hand, blood covered the pedals and dropped into his palm. He made her promise not to tell anyone else, and because she loved her older brother, she respected his wishes. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

As time passes he could feel the roots wrapping around his joints and lungs, he'd been coughing up Cypress for a good week now. He learned quickly that those flowers ment despair and death. He was fucked, their was no way of him escaping death this time. He had started taking his vacation time, because he wasn't going to risk his teammates lives because he couldn't move nor breathe. 

Bobby was going to suspend him anyway, Buck didn't pass his last physical. The younger man was 19 lbs underweight and deydrated, Buck always kept his weight at 178lbs. 

Buck was laying in his bed, coughing up blood and flowers. Clawing at his mouth as flowers came in larger numbers, black and blue petals filled his hands. He left his phone down stairs and as he moved quickly to try and get it, the roots seemed to grip his joints and send him down the stairs. He was dying and he knew it, he reached for his phone on the counter. 

Blackness filled his vision, and his breathing began to leave his body. When he collapsed, blue and black roses filled his mouth and blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Tears rolled down his face as he stopped breathing. 

Eddie's face showed up on his screen, him and Christopher smiling. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Eddie knew something was wrong, Buck typically awensered his phone after four calls from Eddie and 13 text messages. After his shift he rushed to Buck's place letting Carla know he was going to check on Buck. She told him to let her know what was going on with their boy.

When Buck didn't awenser at the knocking, Eddie used his spare and went in. The sight that met him, stopped his heart. Buck was laying flat on his back, black and blue roses spilling from his lips, and baby blues starring at the sky unseeing. "Buck!" He cried running to his best friends side, dropping to his knees as he began to check Buck for life. He couldn't think other than Buck was laying there, not breathing and his heart not beating. As fast as he could as he tried to pry the flowers away. He pulled Buck close when none of the flowers would budge. But he couldn't get Buck to breathe of his heart to beat. 

Eddie couldn't stop his tears, he gripped Buck to his chest tightly as he cried. "Buck, come on Buck. Stay with me please, please stay with me, I can't loose you." He pleaded with him, crying loudly. "Buck please stay with me, I love you. Please don't leave me." 

He pressed a kiss to Buck's rose covered lips, and watched as, Buck's eyes suddenly fluttered, and he coughed and gasped against the flowers in his mouth. Eddie helped him pull them free, "Eddie what are you-" Buck began to ask, but was cut off as Eddie slammed his mouth against Buck's. Buck melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around Eddie. The Sweet Bliss feeling filled them both. Roses die without much sun and love...I guess that means Buck is the rose who found his sunlight.


End file.
